Hetalia Incredibles
by SweetCookie500
Summary: Basically the Pixar Movie mixed in with Hetalia Characters. I don't own the movie and anime. Please Rate & Review for more .
1. Interviews

Mr Incredible was a Superhero who has super-human strength but found it really rather difficult to put on the mic to project his voice.  
"Is this thing on? I mean, I can break through walls I just can't get it on."  
After he finally managed to put it on, the interviewer started asking him questions. "So Mr Incredible, do you have a secret Identity?"  
"Every superhero has a secret identity." An American accent highly noticeable was pure as he spoke. "I don't know a single super who doesn't cause who would want to be super all the time?"

In another interview, another Super was being interviewed. He was known as Elastaboy and he has the power to stretch like a rubber band and still retain his shape the thinnest he can go is 1mm. He had gotten the mic on with ease and was asked the same question as Mr Incredible.  
"Of Course I have a secret identity." He said with his British accent highly noticeable. "I mean, would you see me dressed like this at the... uh... supermarket? I mean come on! Who would want to be Elastaboy at the supermarket?"

In a third interview, another well-known super known as Frozone and he had the power of ice, meaning he can make an ice wall or something like that. He managed to also get the mic on with ease but his care-free attitude was very noticeable. When asked a question, he made a statement about 'super ladies'.  
"Super ladies, they always try to tell you their secret identity." He said as his German accent came thick and pure as he spoke. "They think it can strengthen their relationship. I say fraulen, I don't wanna know about your secret identity! If you say you are some Super-Mega-Awesome-Babe, I'm good. I'm good."

Meanwhile in the interview with Mr Incredible:  
"No matter how many times you save the world it always manages to get back into jeopardy again. Sometimes I want it to stay safe hehe you know. I fell like the maid 'I just cleaned up this mess can-can we keep it clean for-for ten minutes!" He said as he made the entire filming crew laugh and as he was getting up and just took off the mic, the interviewer told him to sit back down as it wasn't over yet.  
"Sometimes, I think I might enjoy the simple life to you know, raise a family."

In the interview with Elastaboy:  
"Settle down are you kidding?!" He said as if surprised about the suggestion. "I'm at the top of my game. I'm right up there with the big dogs braniacs come on! Leave the saving of the world to people with strength instead of wisdom?! I don't think so! heh I don't think so."

 **A/N: Rea-watched** ** _The Incredibles_** **yesterday and I just had to XP  
I don't own Hetalia AND ****_The Incredibles_**


	2. Golden Age

MetroVille: Home to the many civilians and Superheroes who save the day all the time helping the police make the world a better place. Out of the blue, a high chase had been spotted and seen by others as the Criminals and Police pursue each other and soot at each other to no prevail hitting their opponent. In another street, a Groom-To-Be was driving to the Church to be married when he heard of the chase of the radio, raising the volume. After the report finished, he pressed a button on his dashboard and all of a sudden a more advanced panel appeared in sight and he turned it to tracking the chase. He glanced at his watch before smiling in relief.  
"Yeah I got time."  
And just like that, he rotated the control to make the car go on Autopilot and once the car was stable on its own, he leaned his car seat back fully and soon enough transformed into Mr Incredible, a pretty famous hero in MetroVille. After he took control of the wheel again, his car transformed into the Mr Incredible mobile and soon enough was on the trail of the chase. However, an old woman standing by a tree and calling for his help made his stop to help.  
"What is it ma'am?"  
"My pet Squeaker won't come down."  
"Certainly ma'am but I suggest you stand back, this could get messy."  
"He's quite tamed."

As the chase continued on, Mr Incredible picked up the tree and began shaking it to get the cat off. To his shock and surprise, the chase was coming down the street quickly so he shook the tree even more. Successfully, he managed to shake the cat off the tree into his owner's arm before the Superhero stopped the Criminals with the same tree. After the robbers were handcuffed, the police went to thank the Super who had now placed the tree back.  
"Thank you Mr Incredible. You've done it again."  
"I'm just here to help."

The radio in Mr Incredible's car started on an urgent report: "A Tour Bus Robbery Is In Progress."  
"Tour Bus Robbery?" He looked at his watch again. "I still got time. Officers, ma'am, Squeaker." He said, greeting them a farewell before getting back into his car, only to be greeted by a startling sentence:  
"Cool Ready for take-off!" Somehow a boy in a homemade suit was now in his car and ready for something. Surprisingly, he remembered who this boy was. His name is Allen Jones and he was the kid from the fan club who seemed obsessed with fighting alongside him. Now, this was too far, even for the boy. "Wait, your that kid from the fan club. Alex, Allan, Allen! Allen!"  
"My name is Incrediboy!"  
" Look, I've been fair with you. I stood for photos, signed every single paper you threw at me but this is to-"  
"Don't worry about training me! I know your moves, favourite quotes everything! I'm your number one fan!"  
Annoyed at this, Mr Incredible pushed a button on his dashboard that sent the boy flying out of the car, and then drove off, ignoring the shouts: "Hey! Hey Wait!"

On a rooftop, a lot of purses and handbags were scattered everywhere as someone was rummaging through each one of them to find something valuable to keep for himself as he was the tour bus robber. A shadow had formed on the wall to his surprise before he turned around and saw Mr Incredible behind him. "You know, Yu can tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse. But maybe that's not what your after."  
The robber, scared, drew out his gun. "Hey look man. AAAH!" He had been knocked out like a light by a fist from someone who can stretch like rubber. From the shadows, a man around his age approached both Super and robber. He had blonde hair, Emerald Green eyes covered by a mask and surprisingly his eyebrows were visibly thick. The super knew who was in front of him.  
"Elastaboy."  
"Mr Incredible." He greeted back, his British Accent pure and very visible. The British Hero went to pick up the unconscious tour bus robber but was stopped by his acquaintance's sentence. "Don't worry, I got him."  
"Sure you got him, I just took him out for you."  
"Well I didn't need the help."  
"Well I did my job anyway."  
"My job you mean."  
"A simple thank you can suffice."  
"Well I got to him first so he is technically my catch."  
"Whatever happened to equal treatment?"  
"Well what happened to early bird gets the worm?"  
The robber had managed to gain consciousness. "Hey look, the British dude got me first." He was then knocked out again by the Blonde Super.  
"we can share if you want."  
"I work alone."  
"Then you need to be more-" He used his powers to move over and under the bigger Hero "Flexible."  
"Are-are you doing anything tonight?"  
"I have an engagement to complete. Meaning I'm getting married tonight." And with that, he went on his way to his wedding, disappearing into the sunset. All that Incredible can do was whistle.

 **Later**

"Now you just stay here." Mr Incredible said to the tour bus robber as he handcuffed him to a metal pole. "They usually pick up the garbage in an hour." He then looked up to see a super who can control ice chasing a helicopter. Looks like he was trying to catch it.  
"Hey, Incredible!" He shouted, his German Accent highly visible to all.  
"Hey Frozone!"  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready?!" He said, finally catching the helicopter.  
"I still have time!" Just then, he heard the screams of a crowd and a woman shouting: "HE'S GONNA JUMP!"  
Incredible looked up to see the man Jump from the building and thinking quickly, he too jumped from the building and caught him before they both went crashing through the glass of the building the Jumper jumped from. "I think you broke something."  
"Well with counselling I think you may come to forgive the hero." All of a sudden, Incredible felt something wrong in the air. "Wait a minute." He then dragged the injured Jumper to safety before he walked around to investigate the feeling in the air that was wrong. He then thought he heard beeping noises in the wall so he went to listen to wall, realizing it was a bomb but was blown to the opposite wall. Someone emerged from the hole in the wall, looking like a French mime. Incredible pushed away the circular object that trapped him on the opposite wall for only 10 seconds before going into a fighting stance. "Bomb Voyage!"  
"Mr Incredible!"  
"And Incrediboy!" Allen shouted from the broken window, standing like a superhero his home-made cape flying awesomely.  
"Incrediboy?" Bomb Voyage asked confused. Allen flew over to the Hero and Villain, Incredible showing a very annoyed face, Allen trying to explain how he got here so fast. Bomb Voyage tried to sneak away when Allen then tried explaining to the very annoyed Super about how he found out who he was. Mr Incredible grabbed Bomb Voyage to keep him from sneaking out but when the boy went to fly, the venomous French Villain placed a bomb on his cape. Incredible let go of the French Thief and grabbing onto Allen's cape, tried grabbing the bomb from the cape before it blew up. He got it off in time but it then exploded on a rail road and a train was coming the same way! He got up quickly and stood still in front of the train with his arms extended to stop it. He managed to do so but a part of the first carriage of the train leaded over the edge of the rail track. He managed to get down and holding Allen by the arm, brought him to the police to take him home. "Take this one home, and make sure his mom knows what he's been doing."  
"I can Help you your making a Mist-hey!"  
"The jumper did paramedics get him?"  
"They already got him" An officer said.  
"The blast in that building was caused by Bomb Voyage. If we can set up a perimeter we may be able to get him."  
"You mean he got away?"  
"He did. Skippy here made sure of that."  
"Incrediboy!"  
"You aren't affiliating with me!" He told the boy now in the police car. "Holy Smokes I'm late." He said, checking his wrist watch and calling his car.  
"What about Bomb Voyage?"  
"Any night I'd go after him but I really got to go. But don't worry, we'll catch him! Eventually!" He said and with that, drove off to his original destination: The Church to get married.

 **A/N: Glory Days is finally complete ^.^ I got frustrated when this hadn't been finished so I had to cut a few corners to get this out of the way.  
Please rate and review for more.**


	3. Marriages and Lawsuits

Mr Incredible's Car had finally reached the church before transforming back to an ordinary car. Getting out of the car now in his tuxedo, Incredible entered the halls of the church to be met by a man known as Prussia who was the Superhero Frozone. Looks to him as if his Best Man had been waiting for a while.  
"You are un-awesomely late America." He told his friend with his German Accent visible.  
"The night is still young for the hero! How do I look dude?" America replied and asked, completely oblivious to the mask he was still wearing.  
"Vait, hold on! You are still vearing your mask incredible!" Prussia said, noticing the mask and taking it off of Incredible's face. After that was done, he went to open the door and he walked down the isle to his waiting bride, who was wearing what appears to be a white tuxedo. This was the case as America's Bride was the man he had fallen in-love with so to distinguish who was the bride and who was the groom, the groom wore a black tuxedo while the bride wore a white tuxedo. The priest, once America stood next to his bride, began the wedding.

"Alfred Jones, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest said as a part of the ceremony.  
"Your late. When you asked me if I was going to be busy tonight I didn't think you would have actually forgotten. I thought it was like a memory." The bride said with his British Accent pronouncing some words stronger than others.  
"It was just playful banter England." America said, trying to reassure his Bride.  
"Cutting it kinda close, don't you agree?" England said to his Groom's response.  
"You need to be more... flexible."  
"I love you. If this is going to work, you need to be more then Mr Incredible as I have to be more than Elastaboy. You understand this, right?" England asked America.  
"...So long as you both shall live?" The priest finished.  
"I do." America said, facing Elastaboy with a smile as he said those two magic words.  
"Then I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said before England and America kissed each other to make the marriage official. Other supers and important people applauded the newly weds.  
England, after he and America stopped kissing, smiled while saying something. "As long as we both shall live, no matter what happens."  
"Hey, come on dude, we're superheroes. What could happen?" He said."

 **Announcer:  
** _In a stunning turn of events, a famous Superhero is being sued for saving someone who apparently doesn't want to be saved. The plaintiff, Oliver Kirkland, whose suicide attempt has been foiled by Mr Incredible now faces charges in the Court of Law.  
_ "Mr Kirkland didn't want to be saved and Mr Kirkland didn't want to be saved. And the injuries my client got from his 'actions' so quote, causes him daily pain."  
"DUDE I SAVED YOUR LIFE!"  
"You didn't save my life you ruined my death!"  
"LISTEN-"  
"My client has no further comments at this time."

 _Five Days later, another filed suit was from the victims of the el train accident. Mr Incredible's losses have cost the government millions of dollars. And open the flood gates for dozens of Superhero Lawsuits around the world.  
_ A woman behind a stand had been very accurate on he decision: "It is time for their Secret Identity to become their **only** identity. Time for them to join us, or go away!"  
 _Under heavy amounts of public pressure and the crushing financial burden from all the lawsuits, the Government quietly initiated the 'Superhero Relocation Program' in which every Superhero will be granted pardon for past actions to the promise to never again resume Hero Work. Where are they now? They are living among us. Average Citizens, Average Heroes. Quietly making the world a safer and better place._

 **A/N: What will happen to the newly wedded Supers? Well it is obvious for those who saw the Incredibles Movie. Poor America though XP  
Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be long.  
**


	4. 15 Years Later

**EDIT 25/11/15: Why do I make silly errors?! Why?! Anyway, I had to edit the statement that stated Sealand was the first born when that title should have gone to Canada and while I'm at it I'll also fine tune the chapter too ^.^**

* * *

A document had been stamped 'denied' and the old woman couldn't take it. She was old and she was upset about what had happened. "Denied? You've denied by claim? I don't understand I have full coverage."  
"I'm sorry Mrs Hogenson but our liability is stated clearly in Paragraph 17. It states..." The man behind the desk explained to Mrs Hogenson as he had been the one to deny her claim. He was interrupted by the woman worries.  
"I can't pay for this!" Just then, the phone rang and the man had to pick it up.  
"Excuse me for a moment." He told his client before answering the phone. "Claims, this is Alfred Jones."  
On the other side of the phone was his housewi- **househusband** Arthur Kirkland Jones, who rang Alfred while giving his youngest son Jett, the baby personification of Australia, a bath. "I'm calling to celebrate a momentous occasion. We're now officially moved in!" He told his husband in a very happy and excited tone.  
"Yeah, well that's great Arthur. The last three years don't count..." Alfred replied but was cut off by his happy spouse.  
"Because I finally unpacked the last box." He said while looking at a small pile of empty moving boxes before continuing his conversation with Alfred. "Now its official. Ha, ha, ha. Why do we even have so much junk?"  
"Listen, honey, I have a client." Alfred told Arthur. He wanted to get back to finishing his appointment with the now crying Mrs Hogenson.  
"Say no more Alfred. Go save the world one client at a time. Oh, I'm gonna pick the kids up from school. See you tonight." And with that, Arthur ended the call.  
"Bye honey." Alfred said before placing the phone down, now turning his attention to Mrs Hogenson. "Excuse me, where were we?"  
"I'm on a fixed income. If you can't help me, then I don't know what to do." She said through her sobs and blew her nose on the handkerchief she had with her and just continued to cry. Alfred sighed as he saw the woman in front of him crying out of worry for the future. He then stood up to see if anyone was up and about or not busy before he grabbed a pen and notepad and handed it to the woman.  
"I'm sorry. I'd like to help you, but I can't. I'd like to tell you to take a copy of your policy to Norma Wilcox on..." He then stared whispering information to his client and Mrs Hogenson started copying it down with the pen and paper she was given. "Norma Wilcox. W-I-L-C-O-X, on the Third Floor. But I can't. I also do not advise you to fill out and file a WS2475 form with our Legal Department on the Second Floor. I also wouldn't expect someone to get back to you to resolve the matter. I'd like to help, but there's nothing I can do." He finished as his client finished writing down all she needed. She tried to thank him but Alfred told her to be quiet before shouting: "I'M SORRY MA'AM! I KNOW YOUR USPET!" He then turned to Mrs Hogenson. "Pretend to be upset." And just like that, carrying away the information she needed, pretended to cry as she walked out of his office space. But as she was leaving, someone in a business-man suit walked towards Alfred's office space.  
"JONES! You authorised payment on ze Vorker policy?!"  
"Someone broke into their house Mr Edelstein and their policy clearly covers-"  
"I don't vant to know zeir coverage Alfred! Don't tell me about zeir coverage. Tell me how you keep Insuricare in ze black. Tell me how zat's possible vith you writing checks to every Harry Hardluck und Sally Sobstory zat gives you a phone call!" Mr Edelstein walked out of Alfred's Office after his little rant, a cup of stationary falling from the desk.

 **Elsewhere**

The door opened to the Principal's Office was opened as Arthur stood for a moment as the Principal greeted him. "I appreciate you coming down here Signor Jones." Arthur then looked and gave the 'Are you kidding me? Again?!' look to the boy in the chair. The boy in trouble was his second-born son Peter, personification of Sealand. Arthur closed the door and sat in the seat next to his son.  
"What's this all about? Did Peter do something wrong?" He asked.  
The teacher, Mr Vargas, adjusted his awkward tie before telling him what was wrong. "He is a disruptive influence and doesn't hesitate to mock me in front of my class." Appears this teacher was Italian as he had the accent.  
"Hey says." Peter mumbled but his frustrated teacher heard him.  
"Look I know it's you, little Bastard! He puts thumbtacks on my stool!" He pointed to Peter before telling his mother what the boy did wrong.  
"And you saw him do this sir?" Arthur asked.  
"Um..I... Not really, no. Actually no..." Mr Vargas said while stammering.  
"Oh, then how did you know it was him?" Arthur asked.  
"I hid a camera." Vargas said taking out a video tape, resulting in Peter having a worried look on his face and Arthur look angrily at him. Vargas loaded up the tape on the TV that was in the office and pressed the 'Play' button on the remote. "And this time I got the little bastard." The video showed this scenario caught on camera: Mr Vargas walking towards his chair as usual before he sat down on something sharp, jolting up instantly and swearing, the class erupting in laughter. In the video, if you payed **_really_** close attention, they would see someone was running at lightning speed but it was very subtle. "SEE! You saw? You didn't see it?" He played the tape again and he pointed at the screen when Peter did his little stunt. "He moves, right there!" Wait, wait. There! Right as I'm sitting down! I don't know how he does that, but there's no thumbtack on my stool and after he moves, there's a tack. Coincidence, I think not!"  
Silence then loomed over the room before the Principal cautiously approached Mr Vargas. "Um...Lovino..."  
"Don't 'Lovino' me Antonio THIS LITTLE BASTARTD'S GUILTY!"  
"You and your son can go now Signor Jones, I'm sorry for the trouble."  
As Arthur and Peter walked out of the room, Loving was swearing and complaining at Antonio's decision.

As Arthur and Peter were driving, Arthur tried to start a conversation with his son about the situation. "Sealand, this is the third time you've been sent to the office this year. We need to find a more constructive outlet for your powers."  
"Maybe I could, if you would let me out for sports."  
"Sealand, you know why we can't do that."  
"I promise I'll slow up! I'll be the best by only a tiny bit!"  
"Peter Kirkland Jones, you are very competitive but you are a show off. The last thing you need is temptation."  
"You always say 'Do your Best' but you never really mean I. Why can't I be the best at what I do?"  
"Look, Sealand. The world just wants us to fit in and to that, we need to be like everyone else."  
"But father says are powers make us special and that it was nothing to be ashamed of."  
"We all are special Sealand."  
"It another way of saying no one is."  
Elsewhere, at a High School, a boy named Matthew, the personification of Canada, holding some books was waiting to be picked up and when the bell rang, he turned around to see Tani Okami, the most popular girl in school. She had a lot of friends and was known bu everyone in the school. As she was walking with her friends, they teased her after a boy said 'hi' to her. It was then she felt as if someone was watching her and turned around to look before she just shrugged it off and went along her merry way with her Sister. It turned out that Matthew could turn invisible as he made sure that his crush didn't see him. He sat down behind a wall before talking to himself.  
"She looked at me."  
"COME ON MATTHEW!" Peter called out to his older brother as Arthur pulled up at the curb to pick up his eldest son.

 **Elsewhere on a street**

Along the highway, Alfred was frustrated as he had to wait in a **big** traffic jam. When the traffic cleared off, he went along his 'merry' way and pulled up on the driveway, listening to the car stop like it was breaking down. He felt sorry for himself as he exited from the blue vehicle, almost tripping over a skateboard he pushed away with his foot and was now frustrated that some kid left it there on his driveway. He lifted his hand from the hood of his car that he grabbed onto to prevent from falling, seeing a dent. He frustratingly shrugged it off as he started trying to close the door, ending up having to slam it shut but the glass shattered from all that force of power. Being so frustrated, he wanted to throw the car far away so he picked it up and raised it above his head, only to see a kid on a Big Wheel Bike looking at him. The kid continued to stare even when Alfred placed the car down. Sighing, he entered his new house to join the rest of his family at the dinner table.

 **A/N: Its finally ready! Sorry for the delay folks but school got in the way. Thanks for all the new favourites and please Rate and Review.**


	5. Family Dinner

**EDIT 18/11/15: I decided to edit this chapter as I felt it needed a bit of fine tuning. Editing chapters that had it's document deleted isn't an easy task but that means that chapters I'm working on for other stories have to be delayed longer DX**

* * *

It was dinner at the Jones house and all was well and normal. Things at the table got awkward when Arthur started making faces in order to feed his baby boy Jett. Honestly, the faces he made were weird and funny all the time but after a while Peter just started getting annoyed at this and really wanted his mother to stop.  
"Mom, your making weird faces again."  
"No I'm not." Arthur replied after making another face.  
"You make weird faces honey." Alfred told him while reading the newspaper.  
His husband gave him the 'really?' face. "You have to read at the table?" Arthur asked as he saw Alfred read at the table.  
"Yeah." He replied, still reading the paper. Peter on the other hand began eating again but just couldn't cut his meat so he started trying to bite a piece of it off. Arthur noticed his son's carnivorous actions towards the poor piece of meat.  
"Smaller bites Sealand, yikes. America can you help the carnivore cut his meat?" Arthur asked. Alfred sighed and went to help his son cut his piece of meat. "So, have anything to tell your father about school today?"  
"Uh, well we dissected a frog although I almost vomited." Sealand said. Arthur just rolled his eyes as he saw Peter trying to avoid telling Alfred his trip to the principle's office so he just did it for the boy.  
"Sealand got sent to office today."  
Alfred wasn't paying attention so all he said was: "Good, good."  
"America that's bad."  
"What?"  
"Sealand go sent to the office again today."  
"What? What for?"  
"Nothing." Peter said, looking at Arthur with the 'shut up please' face, but Arthur just ignored his son's silence plea to stop talking about the situation.  
"He put a thumbtack on the teacher's chair. **During** class."  
"Well at least no one saw me dad, even on the tape."  
"Wait, so you got caught on tape but still got away with it?" Alfred said with that excited tone in his voice. "Whoa! You must have been excited about this, how fast did you think you were going?"  
"America! We are not encouraging this!"  
"I'm not encouraging him, I was just wonder-" A sound from the plate can be heard as Alfred's excitement had lead him to breaking the plate while cutting Peter's meat and also cutting the table but not breaking the wooden table. This was when he started raging. "Great, first I have to pay to fix the car now I have to pay to fix the table dammit!"  
"Car? What happened to the car?" Arthur asked in confusion. Alfred just gave Peter his plate of food, grabbed the newspaper he was reading and went into the kitchen to get a new plate of food.

"So how about you Canada. How was school?" Arthur asked his eldest son.  
"Nothing to report mother." Matthew replied as he kept picking at his food with his fork.  
"You barely touched your meal."  
"I'm not hungry for meatloaf,eh."  
"Thankfully it's Leftover Night. We've got burgers, pasta. What are you hungry for?"  
"Tani Okami~" Peter said to his older brother with a teasing attitude.  
"Shut up." Matthew said with an angry expression.  
"Well Yu do like her." Peter exclaimed back.  
"I said Shut Up you little insect."  
"Well it's true!"  
"Both of you please don't shout at the table. Honey?"  
"Dudes, listen to your mother." Alfred called out from the kitchen. Arthur just looked at the direction of rhea reply with a 'really?' look.  
"Maybe Canada would eat if we had Tani Meatloaf.~" Peter teased. Matthew then had enough.  
"That's it!" A fight soon ensured between both brothers while Arthur tried to stop them verbally. Peter pushed Matthew off of him and started running while hitting him. Matthew, with timing, stopped Peter with a force field. Unfortunately, that made Peter angrier. "Hey! No Force Fields Canada!"  
"You forced it upon yourself Sealand."  
Arthur had enough of his sons quarrels. "You sit down! You sit down!" He said twice, once at Matthew and one at Peter, holding them both down with his arms wrapped around their waists. What a great use for elastic arms, right? WRONG! It was a failed tactic as both brothers continued fighting each other under the table, arms and all.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen, unaware of the chaos in the Dining Room, Alfred went right on reading the newspaper before something caught his eyes straight away. It was a picture of a young German-looking boy aged around 10 years if not 8 years old. He mumbled to himself what was above the picture.  
"'Heiliges Römisches Reich Imperium Romanum Sacrum, youngest long-time Hero advocate for Superhero rights is missing'?! Holy Roman Empire."  
Arthur then called to Alfred from the kitchen. "ALFRED! IT'S TIME TO ENGAGE!"  
Alfred entered the Dining Room again, he saw what the trouble was. Arthur didn't appreciate being slumped across his part of the table getting his arms entangled in his children's fight. 'Don't just stand there you git! I Need you to intervene!"  
"You want me to intervene England?" He said, approaching the table and lifting it up, England and all. "Alright, I'm intervening!"  
Jet on the other hand, was giggling in excitement at all this. He wasn't bothered at this because he was just a baby.  
"Canada, let go of your brother!" Arthur ordered Matthew before the doorbell rang. Just like that, the table was placed down, everyone sat down and they looked like a family having dinner. Sort of. Peter ran to get the door and to his happiness saw a family friend. "Hey Prussia!" Peter said as he ran back to his seat.  
"Hey Speedo! England! America! Canada! Australia!"  
"Hey dude! 'ice' of you to drop by!" Alfred said with a smile.  
"Ha never heard zat pun before.."  
Peter filled his mouth with water and called to Gilbert. "PRusSiA." He said before spitting high into the air.  
"Voah!" Gilbert dived, froze the flying water, did an awesome barrel role and caught the icicle. "Kesesesesesesesesesese~"  
"Aw~ I liked it when it shatters." Peter complained. Alfred stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back later."  
"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.  
"It's Wednesday Dude."  
"Oh, Bowling Night. Say hello to Hungary for me Prussia." Arthur said.  
"Ok. Gute Nacht England. Guts Nacht Kids!" Gilbert managed to say before Alfred closed the door behind them both. Arthur sighed before looking at Peter who gave him an innocent smile.  
"Don't think you have just avoided the discussion on your trip to the Office Today Sealand, Your father and I will discuss it later."  
"Mother you know I'm not the only kid who goes to the office.." Peter said playing with his broccoli.  
"Normal kids don't have super powers Sealand." Arthur said bluntly. "Now it's perfectly normal-" Arthur tried explaining before Matthew got angry again with the word 'normal'.  
"Normal? What do you know about being normal? Does anyone in this family know about being normal?!"  
"Now wait a minute young man!"  
"I don't want to act normal mum, I wanna **be** normal. The only normal one is Australia and he's not even toilet trained!" Australia laughed again at his name being mentioned. Peter sighed, now thinking at how lucky his little brother is.  
"Lucky." Arthur shot him an angry glare and Peter immediately. "I meant about being normal mother."

* * *

 **EDIT 23/2/16: Finally finished fine-tuning this chapter.**


	6. 2 Ex-Supers

**EDIT25/11/2015: Added a new part to this chapter ^.^**

* * *

Laughter erupted in the car as Gilbert was telling his awesome friend Alfred about his confrontation with Baron Von Ruthless. Alfred was enjoying himself as Gilbert was explaining the situation he was in.

"Ja, Ja. So Baron Von Ruthless has me in an un-awesome situation. One more move and ze Death Ray vill probably fry my awesomeness. I had just managed to hide vhen Von Ruthless does what?"  
"He starts monologuing..."  
"HE STARTS MONOLOGUING! He starts saying how feeble I am, how veak I am compared to him und how ze vorld vould soon be his! Yada, Yada, Yada."  
"Yammering may be his special move."  
"Exactly! I mean, ze guy has me on his platter and he von't shut ze hell up!"

The Police Scanner started talking of a Robbery that ended the duo's conversation. Alfred started smiling like a child while Gilbert just face-palmed at the sight.

"Zis is just sad."  
"Yeah, dude want to catch a robber?"  
"Nein! Look, to tell you ze truth, I vould rather go bowling. Hey, vhy don't ve do vhat our wives think we're doing? Just to shake things up."

A strange man across the road in his car was spying on the two men as he talked into the phone about what they were doing. "He's not alone. Ze blonde one's with 'im. Zey are just, talking."

Gilbert sighed as his best friend kept keeping a close ear on the Police Scanner. "Vat are ve even doing here America?"  
"Protecting people dude."  
"Nobody asked us."  
"You need an invitation?"  
"I vould like one, Ja. Look, ve keep sneaking out like zis and... You remember Ze Holy Roman Empire?"  
"Yeah, there was something about the German dude in the paper."  
"He had trouble fitting into civilian life, too."  
"When was the last time you saw the dude?"  
"I don't see anyone from ze old days, except you. Und besides, ve are pushing our luck as it is."  
"Come on dude!"  
"I mean it! It vas fun ze first time but if ve keep doing zis-"

The Police Scanner tuned in with a fire close to Alfred and Gilbert's location.

"A fire, we're close! ALRIGHT YEAH!"  
"Ve vill get caught." Gilbert then started his car as they drove off.  
"FIRE! YEAH!"

The man in the car opposite to them followed the duo to the scene of the fire.

 **SOME TIME LATER**

The building that was set alight was starting to show very visible signs of becoming more likely to collapse at any second. Inside the burning building was Gilbert and Alfred wearing masks to protect their identities as they save the victims that were inside the building at the time before the fire. Now all they had to do was extinguish the flames. But that proved to be no easy task.

"Is zat everyone?"  
"Yeah that's everyone!"  
"It better be!" Gilbert then tried to freeze the building to stop the flames but all that came out of his hands was steam. He kept trying over and over again with no luck.  
Alfred looked on confused as he saw nothing but steam coming from Gilbert's hands. "Can't you put it out?"  
"It's evaporating too fast! I can't lay out a layer thick enough!"  
"Well what does that mean dude?"  
"It means I'm hot! As vell as dehydrated!"  
"You ran out of ice?! I thought you could use the water in the air?!"  
"ZERE IS NO VATER IN ZIS AIR! Vat's your excuse, you running out of muscle?!"  
"Dude, I can't go smashing the walls! The building is becoming more unstable and can come crashing down on us."  
"I REALLY VANTED TO GO BOWLING!"

Seeing no other option, Alfred told Gilbert to stay right behind him as he started running towards a wall, the German Albino following right behind him. Just like that, both ex-supers crashed through the walls into another building as the building behind them came crashing down, the fire stopping. Both men saw that the victims were okay and stood up, only for Alfred to realise that they were in a jewellery shop _and_ the alarms went off! A police officer notices the duo and thinking they were burglars, he went over to stop them while the American and German started arguing with each other about the setting they were in.

"Ve look like bad guys! Incompetent bad guys!"-" Well you can now get water out of the air dude!"  
"Freeze!" Both men stopped arguing and raised their hands as the Police Officer held them at gun-point. Gilbert noticed that a water dispenser was next to him and them went to get a drink. The police officer noticed this and kept telling him to freeze. "I said freeze!"  
"I'm just getting a drink, Ja?" Gilbert then took a drink from the water dispenser and the Police Officer kept the gun in his direction.  
"Ok, you had your drink now-"  
"Ja, ja I know. Freeze."

The Police Radio outside started reporting a shooting in the Jewellery Store and more officers went in to aid the officer in there. They saw that no one was in there but the fire victims but a couple of officers noticed one of their own covered in a layer of ice, the bullet inches in from if his gun. Elsewhere, Gilbert and Alfred made a run to the German's car and took off their masks.  
"Zat vas close. Ve are not doing zat again."  
And with that, he started his car and went to drive Alfred back to his house. Opposite of their location, the same man that spied on Alfred and Gilbert talked to the person on the other side of the phone.  
"Verify you want to switch targets? Over."  
"Trust me, zis is the man we've been looking for." The spy replied with a thick accent.

 **Later that night**

Alfred entered his house through the back door as quietly as he could as his family might be all asleep by now as no lights were on. Walking quietly towards the living room, eating a hamburger he found in the kitchen, he thought he would just go to bed like normal but his fighting instincts kicked in when he heard a noise in the Living Room. The lights were turned on and a frustrated Arthur was there in his green pyjamas with bed-hair and a tired looking face. Arthur wondered why his husband had been gone for too long but whatever excuse Alfred came up with to excuse his tardiness didn't clear the fact he had returned home so late at night.

"I thought you'd be back by eleven."  
"Dude, I said I'd be back later." Alfred replied before biting into the hamburger.  
"I assumed you'd be back later, if you ever came back at all, you'd be 'back later'." Arthur said while quoting what his husband told him.  
"Well, I'm back. Ok dude?" He said with his mouth full.

Just as Alfred went to walk to the bedroom, Arthur's extended arm made him turn around and as his wi- **husband** approached him, Arthur picked something small up from his clothing and panned it into view.

"Is this, rubble America?"  
Alfred took the last bite of the burger and answered with a mouth full of food, which kind of disgusted Arthur. "It was just a little workout to stay loose." And with that, the burger was no more.  
"Look, you know how I feel about this you git! Darn you! We can't blow cover again!"  
"The building was coming down anyway Iggy." He then winced as he realised what he had just said.  
"WHAT?! You knocked down a building?!"  
"It was on fire, structurally unstable. It was gonna come crashing down anyway."  
"Don't tell me that you've been listening to the police scanners _**again**_?"  
"England I performed a public service so just stop treating it like it's a bad thing!"  
"It **is** a bad thing America! Doing this again just to relive the Glory Days is a very bad thing you idiot."  
"Reliving those days is better then pretending they never happened!"  
"YES! Those days happened but today **and** your family is what's happening now! I can't believe you won't go to Sealand's graduation!"  
"It is not a graduation. He's just simply moving from the fourth grade to the fifth grade."  
"It's a ceremony!"  
"Its psychotic! People are trying new ways of celebrating mediocrity. _But_ if someone is genuinely exceptional-"  
"It's not about you America. It's about Sealant."  
"What, you want to do something for him? Then let him compete and go out for sports!"  
"I won't be made the enemy here and you know why we can't let him do that!"  
"BECAUSE HE'D BE GREAT!"  
"THIS IS NOT ABOUT **YOU** GIT!"

The sound of something running fast along the carpet and the sound of wind rushing past was enough to get Alfred and Arthur to stop fighting and look in the direction of the sofa and sofa chair. Looks like they weren't alone in the room anymore. Arthur sighed at the thought of his children still up late at night while Alfred rubbed the back of his neck in thought as he and Arthur just fought over something that was supposed to be discussed quietly but now his children were up and that made him feel a bit bad.

"Sealand, dude, I know your there and listenng. Come on out."  
"Canada, you too young man."  
"Come on, come on out." And with that, Sealand peered behind the Sofa Chair while Canada became visible as he stood up from behind the couch. "It's ok guys, your mother and I were having a discussion."  
"A pretty loud discussion,eh."  
"We know, but that's ok because what's important is that mommy and I are a team. That makes us united against the, uh, forces of, uh..."  
"Idiotic Choices?"  
"Not what I was going for Iggy. I was planning on saying evil or something."  
Arthur sighed. "We're sorry we woke you up. Go back to bed, it's pretty late anyway. In fact, we should _all_ be in bed."

And with that, Peter and Matthew said goodnight to their mother and father and walked back to their rooms to go back to sleep. Alfred also walked with his kids to the main bedroom while Arthur stood in the same spot he had been standing in during the fight with Alfred and quick discussion with his sons before he walked over to turn the lights off and go back to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back with another chapter for this story ^.^**

 **I don't own Hetalia _AND_ The Incredibles**

 **This story won't be on hold any longer as I now have time on my hands _BUT_ I still have school.  
Please R&R and enjoy Prussia's Awesomeness in this chapter **(≖ヮ≖)


End file.
